


giftstuck 2014

by kylobe (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kylobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>they are talking about gay feelz</p>
    </blockquote>





	giftstuck 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littletea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletea/gifts).



> they are talking about gay feelz


End file.
